Don't Understand
by Nhungiiee
Summary: When rumors go around DWMA about new students, the gang decides to befriend them. But when Death the Kid starts developing feelings towards Kaede, the new meister, drama quickly unfolds. DeathxOC SoulxMaka LizxOC.. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Rumors

_This is my first fanfic… ever….I just thought everyone should know that. If you guys have any advice for me, please share them! Also, no harsh comments please. It IS my first time! I guess that's all… well…ahem…ENJOY! By the way, REVIEW! PLEASE! Ok. Thanks again. MUAH!_

"What's going on?" Maka asked, as she and Soul walked down the school corridor. He shrugged. Lately, many kids in the DWMA were whispering to one another. Something about a girl. Maka went up to a brunette and asked her. "What is everyone whispering about?" The brunette looked at her in surprise.

"You didn't hear? There's rumours a new student is going to attend DWMA." Soul appeared from behind Maka.

"So? A lot of kids attend DWMA." He said.

"Yeah, well, this one is different. Kind of like when Death the Kid came. The new student is said to be very strong." She blushed. "With a really cute male weapon." She added. Maka cocked her head slightly.

"It's a girl, right? What's her name?" Maka asked.

"Kaede Scathe." The brunette answered, and then she left toward a group of girls, giggling about the male weapon. Soul scoffed.

"Kaede Scathe?" he snickered. "That's a weird name." Maka punched him. Soul groaned, rubbing his shoulder. "That's not cool at all." He said. '_At least she didn't do her Maka chop'_

"**YAHOOOOOO!**" yelled a voice from above. All of a sudden, Black*Star landed right on top of Soul, catching him on the stomach.

"BLACK*STAR!" yelled Tsubaki, a short distance away. She came running to his side. "Black*Star! What were you thinking?" she cried, hauling him off of Soul. Maka rolled her eyes. Black*Star ignored her.

"Did you hear? The new girl is taking all the attention! DWMA should be focusing on me, not her!" he yelled. Soul grunted, half listening as Maka helped him stand up. "Why are they talking about her, when they could have the chance to see me transcend god!" Tsubaki smiled, wearily.

"Black*Star! It's only temporary. Surely, it will blow over once the new student comes. Like Death the Kid." She widened her eyes. "But please, do not try to kill her!"

"Kill who?" asked a voice behind them. They all turned to see Death the Kid, Kid in short, walk up to them with Liz and Patty at his side.

"Hello, Kid." greeted Maka. "We were just talking about the new student." Kid smiled.

"Kaede Scathe? Yes, she's coming by tomorrow." Black*Star pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes! Now, she shall witness the true powers of someone with such strength!" he hollered. Tsubaki sighed.

"Black*Star….." Everyone laughed.

'_DWMA' _she thought. _'The school I will be attending from now on.'_ Kaede Scathe was a young girl who moved around very often. Until this school, she never stayed in one place for more than 4 months. Key was a young girl with a slim body and sharp features. She had dark chocolate brown eyes that were flecked with gold, pale skin, framed by straight black hair to her mid-back. Her bangs covered half her face, making her look mysterious. Beside her was her weapon, Kater. He had dark brown hair with pale skin. He has blue eyes, unusual for someone with such dark hair. He was tall and when he smiles, girls swoons.

"Is this it?" he asked, looking up at the building structure. Both of them were standing on the steps to DWMA, pausing to take in the gigantic school before them. Kaede nodded.

"Let's go." She said, and they climbed up the remaining steps to DWMA.

As soon Kaede and her weapon set foot into DWMA, Black*Star dropped down from above right onto Kaede.

"**YAHHOOOOO!" **he yelled at the top of his lungs. Not far off, a group of people were rushing towards them.

"Black*Star!" one of them screamed. Kaede grunted in pain as she struggled beneath the blue haired boy's weight. Suddenly, the weight and pressure disappeared as Kater lifted Black*Star up and flung him towards the group of people. Black*Star turned his body around in mid-air and, narrowly dodging a blond girl with pigtails, landed on his feet.

"How dare you touch me!" he hollered in fury. "You have no right to have skin contact with someone how is set to transcend God!" Black*Star turned to a woman with black hair.

"Tsubaki! Ninja sword mode!" he spat. Tsubaki shook her head.

"No." she said firmly. "They are new students and…" Kaede turned her attention from the two to the others who finally reached them. The one with pigtails stuck out her hand.

"I'm Maka Albarn! You must be Kaede, the new student." She said cheerfully. Kaede smiled and shook her hand warily. The attack from Black*Star got her a bit alert.

"This is Kater, my weapon." I said, gesturing to my right. Maka smiled a welcoming smile.

"This is my weapon, Soul" she said, nodding to the boy with spiky white hair. Soul smiled, his sharp teeth gleaming.

"You'll like it here. DWMA is very cool." He said. A tall blonde suddenly pushed forward.

"I'm Liz, and this is my little sister Patty." She said, waving to a girl with short blonde hair. Patty giggled and pointed at Kater.

"You're cute! Hihihi" Liz blushed and clapped a hand over Patty's mouth. She smiled apologetically.

"She's kind of care free…" she said. "We're weapons for Death the Kid." Kaede's eyes widened.

"Death the Kid? Lord Death's son?" she scanned the crowd before her, her eyes landing on a boy around her age with white stripes in his hair. Death the Kid smiled at Kaede.

"Welcome to DWMA." He said, calmly. His eyes, golden, shined warmly and he flashed her a bright smile. Key was spellbound.

"I..uh.." she stammered, before mentally kicking herself. "I mean, thank you Death the Kid." He shook his head.

"Just call me Kid, for short." Kaede smiled.

"Ok, then. Kid." She said. Kater tapped her shoulder.

"Where do we go now?" he asked. _'Oh… right…' _Kaede cleared her throat.

"Do you guys know where the Death Room is?" she asked before realizing that one of them was Lord Death's son. "I-I mean, can one of you show us the way?" Kaede corrected. Death the Kid nodded.

"Surely. Please follow me." After waving the others goodbye, Kaede and her weapon followed Kid to the Death Room. After a while, the silence became unbearable to Kater, who liked loud noise and parties.

"So… um…. Kid, what do you like to do?" Kater asked awkwardly. Death the Kid looked back at him.

"Hmm…. I like to make sure things are very clean and symmetrical." He replied before turning back to the front. Kater snickered. _'Lord Death's son and he turns out to be a neat freak."_ Kaede punched him in the shoulder.

"Kater…" she said warningly. He cleared his throat. Kid, oblivious to what was happening behind him, reached a large set of wooden doors and pushed them open. Kaede gasped. The room was huge! It looked endless as the ceiling was painted like the sky and the ground around them was adorned with crosses. In the middle was a raised level, kind of like a stage with a large mirror on the other end. Lord Death bounced happily toward them.

"Wassup!" he said cheerfully. Kid smiled.

"Father, I brought the new students here to see you." He gestured towards Kaede and Kater. Lord Death smiled, or so Kaede thought.

"Hello, hello!" he exclaimed, happily. "Welcome to DWMA!" Kater nodded in appreciation. Kaede grinned.

"What an honour to meet Lord Death!" she said. Kater nodded again. Lord Death laughed.

"Aww, such nice people! We should have more of you around here." Kaede blushed while Kater scowled.

"We are not-" he began before Kaede cut in.

"Thank you." She said, too cheerily. "Please excuse my weapon. He thinks nice means weak." She glared at Kater. Lord Death nodded.

"Yes, well, it's ok. Kiddo? Why not you go take them to their new home. Stein will meet you three there." Death the Kid nodded and led the pair out of the Death Room. Kaede slapped Kater's shoulder.

"Could you at least _pretend_ that you're nice?" she said, annoyed. Kater snorted.

"I am not weak like you." He said, indignantly. Kaede sighed.

"Whatever." They went up a few flights of stairs before coming upon a door. Kid smiled as he opened it.

"You're new place." He said. Kaede gasped. It was beautiful. Practically like a penthouse. There was a lot of open space in the living room. Plump sofas and pillows were placed around a coffee table and the television. The kitchen was large and clean. The bedrooms were the same size and were huge! Even Kater seemed impressed. "You will notice everything is very clean and symmetrical." Kid said proudly. "I designed it myself." Kaede laughed.

"It's perfect, Kid. Thank you so much!" she said. Kid beamed at her.

"No problem. Well, it seems Stein is coming in late. I guess I have to get back to the others, now. Come by my house if you need something, anything." He turned to leave.

"Oh wait!' Kaede said, suddenly remembering something. He turned back to her.

"Yes?" he asked. Kaede smiled.

"You know your hair? I was just wondering. How come there are lines on your left side but not on your right?"

"….."

_Did you like it so far? I hope so….. Thank you again for giving this fanfic a shot! Please review! I'm gonna be updating soon so don't worry about never hearing from me again! Oh, and you could probably guess what happened to Death the Kid after Kaede asked, yes?_


	2. Death Bucks

_**I'm baaack! Most people say "I will update as soon as I get so and so reviews." BUUT, I don't like it. I mean, I find it annoying in MY opinion and it's not fair if I do that, too. Besides, I'm too excited to wait. So here is the second chapter! The first one was really rushed and pretty badly put together (in my opinion) so I'm hoping this one will be better. Ok. Be sure to review and…..** ENJOY!_

Kaede paced the living room quickly as Kater sat on the couch, watching television.

"Where the heck is that Stein?" Kaede said, sounding exasperated. "It's been an hour!" Kater snorted.

"Like I care for that guy." He replied before becoming transfixed onto the t.v screen once again. Kaede sighed and stopped pacing.

"I just want to know our classes and be done with." Then, their front door banged open and a white haired man in a swivelled chair came in, crashing down onto the floor. Kater stood up and automatically turned into a scythe. Kaede held onto her weapon as she took up her attacking position.

"Stop!" ordered the man with white hair. He stood up, his hands in the air. Kaede inspected him closely. He was tall. His face was adorned with glasses and a stitch across his cheek. A large screw was stabbed into his head and he raised his arm to turn it until Kaede could hear it click. "You wish to attack your new instructor and tour guide?" he smiled. Kaede lowered Kater and he turned back into his human form.

"Wha-?" exclaimed Kater. "_You're_ Stein?" Stein nodded.

"Now, shall we be on our way?" Kaede paused before smiling back.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Kid? What are you doing?" Liz asked, poking her head into his room. Death the Kid looked up from his study table.<p>

"Oh. I'm just reading." He said absently before turning back to whatever he was doing. Liz snorted.

"Yeah, right." And she marched up to him and grabbed the piece of paper he had been writing on.

"Hey!" Kid yelled in protest. Liz stifled a laugh.

"You're planning on throwing a party? For Kater?" she exclaimed. Death the Kid wrinkled his nose.

"Um Liz? Kaede is new, too." He said. Liz blushed.

"I did say her name!"

"….."

"Really! I did!"

"….."

"….."

"Give it back."

"No." Liz stuck out her tongue. "I wanna help, too." Death the Kid shook his head.

"No! Last time, it was completely messy and -" he started. Liz hit him on the head, interrupting whatever he was gonna say.

"If you do it, it will be boring! Besides, I'll do it better this time. Don't worry." Liz smiled gently and that convinced Kid enough.

"Fine... " he said reluctantly.

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>"And this is homeroom. After lunch, you come back here for your final lessons for the day." Stein said. Kaede nodded. "Your first class starts in 3 minutes. You're lucky I have you right now." he gestured to a few seats. "Sit." As Kaede and Kater waited for the first bell to ring, Stein busied himself by preparing his dissection lesson. He brought out a fake human torso and placed it on the teachers' desk. Kaede gulped. <em>'The torso looks so realistic...' <em> she thought. Then...

**RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG**_**! **_

Students started filing into the classroom. People looked at the new students, whispering to one another. Then, Kaede saw the gang walk in. She stood up and waved. Maka waved back and the group started heading in their direction.

"Kaede! Kater!" Liz said. She ran up to them and grinned. "Glad you could make it to class!" Kaede smiled in reply. Maka and Soul waved and sat two rows down from Kaede and her weapon. Death the Kid and his weapons sat beside them, Kid on one side of Kaede, then Kater, then Liz, then Patty.

"Hi there." Liz said as she turned to Kater. Kaede watched for a couple seconds before turning to face Kid.

"Hey."

"Hello." Kid was rearranging his shirt, so as to make it more symmetrical. Kaede laughed, trying not to giggle. _'He is so cute when he freaks out over something like this..' _she thought. _'Wait a moment. Why did I just have that thought?'_ Kaede blushed to herself, lost in her own mind. Death the Kid seemed to notice. "Are you ok?" he asked, concern on his features. "You seem... flushed." Kaede felt her face grow even more pink. _'Shoot! What the heck is wrong with me?'_ she scolded herself mentally, before answering Kid's question.

"I'm fine, thanks." she smiled warmly. But Kid didn't seem too convinced and kept searching her face. Soon, Kaede became uncomfortable and did what she could to take his eyes off of her. She tugged his shirt. Death the Kid's eyes shot down and gasped.

"NO! HOW ASYMMETRICAL!" and he began frantically pulling at the hem and shifting his shirt here and there. Kaede winced as she watched Lord Death's son freak out._ 'That was probably one of the lowest things I could do to Kid...' _ she thought, before turning to the front of the room, where Stein is dissecting the human torso.

* * *

><p>"Here!"<p>

"Pass the ball, Maka!"

"Wait, wha-?"

"C'mon!"

"Hey, why'd you steal the ball?"

"Score!"

"Yes!"

As you can probably see, the gang was playing basketball when Kaede and Kater walked in. Maka was the first to greet them.

"Hey! There you are!" She yelled. The others began to stop playing. Black*Star ran up and grabbed Kaede and Kater by the hand and pulled them towards the court.

"I take Kaede!" he yelled. Black*Star smiled at Kaede. "You should be honoured you got chosen by a god." Soul took the basketball from the blue-haired assassin.

"Then, we get first ball. Get ready Kater. Check." and he bounced the ball to Black*Star. Kaede noticed Maka becoming confused. She started stammering.

"Wha-? I don't know how to play! Why are we passing to eachother?" she exclaimed. Kaede started feeling sorry for her. She whispered the rules to Maka.

"We only pass the ball to the other team for check ball, and then after you have to try to get the ball into the basket on the other team's net. You have to dribble the ball, and if you take more than two steps without dribbling, the other team gets the ball..." Soon, Maka was able to know what to do to get one shot in. Soul was shocked.

"Woah. You got a shot in? Nice!" he exclaimed, giving her a quick hug, causing Maka to blush. Kaede raised an eyebrow at her. She saw me and blushed even harder. There was a tap on Kaede's shoulder. She turned and saw Death the Kid.

"Oh, hey." she said. Kid smiled.

"Do you wanna go? I'm not in the mood for basketball." Kaede nodded.

"Sure." The pair walked towards DeathBucks, wanting a place to just sit and talk.

"I'll have just some green tea." she said.

"Make that two." Kid said. The waitress nodded and left for their order. Kid turned to his companion .

"It's nice to just hang out and talk to someone like this."

"Yeah, I know. I've hadn't had a quiet moment in forever." Death the Kid wrinkled his nose. _'Aww, he's so cute when he does that...' _she thought. Something in her stomach churned. _'Oh my Death, why do I keep having these thoughts and feelings when I'm around him?'_ Suddenly, she felt a nudge. Kaede looked up to see Kid looking at me, concerned.

"Well?" he said. I blushed.

"Oh sorry, I-I didn't hear you... I was kind of lost in my mind." she said, slightly embarrassed. He laughed.

"No, it's okay. It happens to me, too." he said, brushing it off. "I asked if you've moved around a lot."

"Oh. Yeah, I do actually. This is the first time I'm actually staying until I graduate." Kaede said. Kid smiled.

"I'm glad you are. It's a shame to see you leave DWMA so soon. Especially when I'm starting to take liking to you." He stopped, realizing what he just said and quickly tried to cover it up. "And Kater." he said hastily. "Taking a liking to you and Kater." Now it was Kid's turn to blush. she laughed and decided not to push him.

"Why, thank you." Kaede said, pushing him slightly on the shoulder. "I'm starting to take liking to you as well." They stopped for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes. _'Those eyes. They're so pretty.' _I thought. _'Golden, flecked with yellow.' _The spell was broken when the waitress came in with their tea.

"Thanks" Kaede and Kid said in unison. The waitress smiled and left.

"So." Kaede said, after sipping her tea. "What's on your agenda for today?" Kid smiled, almost mischievously.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kaede cocked her head to the side.

"What?" Kaede asked. He just smiled.

"C'mon, tell me." she pressed before giving up. _'I'll find out anyways. No point in pushing him now.' _

_**I know, I know, terrible ending, I'm sorry. I'm kind of running low on ideas lately. See, my spirits came down a bit when someone started flaming me about my other fanfic, not that I was mad or anything, it was good constructive critiscm I suppose, but, you know, a bit more critiscm than constructive. Oh whatever. Can't let some flames bring down my spirits. I'm rambling. Sorry, if this one is shorter than most. Been having a hard day. I'll be updating soon, don't worry. Please review! Thank you guys! MUAH!**_


	3. Tears of Joy

_**The third chapter! Yay! I don't really have much to say so... please review, PM me for advice, suggestions, anything (no flaming please), and... ENJOY! Thanks!**_

Kater watched as Death the Kid led Kaede out of the basketball court and into town. He sighed. _'Don't do anything stupid.'_ he thought.

"Kater?" Kater turned to see Liz standing awkwardly behind him. She smiled. "Want to walk?"

* * *

><p>"The beach is beautiful during a sunset, am I right?" Kater and Liz was walking barefoot on the hard sand near the water, watching as the sun sank lower and lower, casting its warm colours everywhere.<p>

"Yeah." Kater mumbled. Liz looked at his face. _'His cute face...' _she thought.

"Something troubling you?" Kater shook his head and sighed.

"Just Kaede. I don't trust that Death kid." he said. Liz chuckled.

"Don't worry. He can be crazy at times, but he's very reliable. In fact, I have a hunch that he has a crush on her." Kater's eyebrow rose.

"Now I _really_ don't trust him."

Liz laughed, playfully punching his arm. Kater smiled. They reached the end of the beach, where some tall boulders rose. They were high with a lot of ledges and foot holds, the top smooth and flat.

"C'mon." Liz said as she began to climb up. Kater paused before following her lead. Soon, they were both sitting, cross legged, on the top, looking over the ocean. Kater took a sharp intake of breath.

"It really is beautiful." he murmured. Liz smiled over at him.

"I love this place. It's so calm and pretty. Helps me think. And get's me away from Patty." she said. Kater looked at her in surprise.

"You don't like Patty?" he asked. Liz's eyes widened.

"Oh no, I love her! I can't do anything without her!" she said, quickly. _'Death the Kid can't do anything without her either.' _she thought bitterly. "It's just that sometimes she's super annoying." Kater nodded in understanding. Kater paused before he spoke.

"You know... I think you're the first girl that doesn't fawn all over me, you know?" he said. Liz nodded slowly. "I like that. I mean, it's annoying when other girls faint o-or swoon."

"What about Kaede?" Liz joked. Kater laughed.

"Fine, second girl." They continued talking for about 10 more minutes until Liz's watch beeped. She smiled. _'It's time.'_

* * *

><p>"How about now?" Kaede asked.<p>

"Nope."

After tea and a long walk in the park, Kid blindfolded Kaede and was leading her through Death City to who knows where.

"Can you at least tell me what's going on?" Kaede asked, but Kid shook his head.

"It's a surprise." They continued walking, Kid pulling Kaede by the hand. Soon, they stopped in front of a door.

"Okay. Now." Kid said, and Kaede took off her blindfold.

"Kaede!" She looked towards the source of the voice and saw Kater and Liz standing beside them.

"Do you know what's going on?" Kater asked. She shook her head. Liz smiled mischeivously.

"I know you move around a _lot_." Liz began. "But, I think we are the first people to actually prepare this.'

"Prepare what?" Kater asked. Kid smiled.

"Open the door and you'll find out." The meister and weapon looked at each other. They seemed to read each other's thoughts as they looked into one another's eyes. This made Death the Kid very uncomfortable. _'C'mon. Get a hold of yourself.' _he thought. Finally, Kaede grabbed the door knob and swung the door open.

"SURPRISE!" Kaede and Kater was speechless as Kid and Liz pushed them into the room. It was packed with people! There were decorations and music everywhere. Music blasted fomr a huge stereo on the other end of the room. There was a banner strung to the ceiling that read _**'WELCOME TO DEATH CITY, KEADE AND KATER!' **_The gang rushed up and began to pull Kaede and Kater to the center of the room to dance. Kater was the first to speak. Or croak.

"You... did this?" he asked Liz. She grinned.

"Actually, Kid did it. I helped." she said. Kater shook his head.

"Wow." was all he could say. Liz laughed. "C'mon! Let's dance!" Meanwhile, Kaede was still shell shocked. Maka hugged her.

"C'mon Kaede, speak!" she laughed. Soul came up from behind.

"You should close your mouth. Cool people don't do that..." he smirked. Maka punched him. Soul just smiled and he dragged her to the dance floor. Tsubaki was second to come up.

"Welcome! Death the Kid was so kind to set this all up." she began. "Black*Star helped with the decorations, although he said he'd rather help with the food." she pointed to the food table, where Black*Star was devouring chicken wings and potatoes. Kaede laughed, finally able to talk.

"Thank you so much! I did not expect something like this." she said. Tsubaki smiled and went over to the food table to try to get Black*Star to at least limit himself. Finally, Death the Kid came to Kaede.

"Kid... you set all of this up?" Kaede asked. He nodded.

"With a little help fomr Liz." Kaede finally broke down. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. Kid was alarmed. "Kaede? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?" he asked frantically. Kaede could just shake her head.

"I-I.." she began before a sob cut her off. Finally, she calmed down enough to be able to speak. "I'm not sad. I'm crying in joy. See?" she smiled tearfully. "I'm just so touched that someone would do this! In all my life, no one has ever thrown a welcome party for me and Kater." Death the Kid smiled.

"I guess Liz was right, then." he smiled. "We are the first people." Kaede nodded. He took her hand. "Let's dance." They began to sway to the music.

"This is your house?" she asked as she looked around.

"Yup."

"Nice place, then." Then, a slow song came on.

"Let's slow this down a bit! Boys, grab a girl! Girls, don't be shy!" the DJ said into the microphone. As everyone else paired up, Kaede and Kid stood around awkwardly. Finally, Kid stretched out a hand.

"Care to dance?" he asked, his face turning a light shade of pink. Kaede laughed as she took his hand.

"Why, of course."she said, as she placed her hand on his shoulder, he placed his hand on her waist. Soon, they were gliding through the dance floor, completely imersed in one another. Kaede looked over and saw Soul and Maka dancing, Maka's head resting on his chest. Then, she searched for Kater, finding him and Liz staring into eachother's eyes as they danced. Kaede sighed happily as she looked up into Death the Kid's eyes. Her heart raced when Kid's head dipped lower and his lips inched towards Kaede's. Their lips... so close... and getting closer... and closer... and... Kaede turned away. Kid, surprised at the sudden movement, stumbled a bit, before turning Kaede so she could face him. But Kaede wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Kaede?" Kid asked. She just shook her head.

"I-I got to go, now. I'm sorry..." she whispered before turning to leave. Kater saw them and went after his meister.

"Kaede!" he exclaimed. Kater turned to Kid.

"What did you do?" he asked, his voice dripping with anger. Liz rushed up.

"Kater, I'm sure-" she began before Kater cut in.

"No! I mean, I have to go after her. Bye." he ran after Kaede. Liz turned to Lord Death's son.

"What happened?" Liz demanded. "Why did Kaede run off like that?" Kid just shook his head,

"I... don't know..." Liz said something else, but the young shinigami wasn't listening. He was replaying the last few minutes over and over in his head. The only thing that really stuck was the look on Kaede's face when she turned and left. _'Sadness..' _he thought. _'Sadness, pain, and... guilt?'_ he shook his head, suddenly tired. "I'm going to bed." he said to Liz and he went up to his bedroom. Kid lied down and just stared blankly at the ceiling. He heard laughter and music from downstairs but he couldn't register any of it. Finally, he drifted off to sleep, the last thing on his mind was Kaede's tear filled eyes. _'Sadness, pain, guilt...'_ he thought. _'There must be more to Kaede than I thought...'_

_**Soo? How was it? I bet you thought they would actually kiss, right? Nah, I need some mystery or something in there somewhere. Please review and I really hope you liked it! PM me for any suggestions, ok? Thanks! MUAH!**_


	4. Giraffes!

_**Hihi! I came on-line today to be greeted by a bunch of Story Alerts, Favourite Story, Favourite Authors, blah blah blah. The point is, you guys are like the best EVER! Seriously, you, like, made my day. I mean, I'm so happy right now! I could go on and on and on about this, buuuut I'm just wasting your time and I don't think half of you were interested enough to be able to read to this very part now... sooo... review, PM, and ENJOY! I LOVE YOU! MUAH MUAH MUAH!**_

_'Rain, rain, go away... come again another day..'_

Kaede sighed. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, watching as rain drops splattered against the window, making a pattering sound. She thought about last night. How she walked with Death the Kid, how she talked and laughed with him. How she was greeted back at Kid's house with a surprise welcome party. How they danced. How Death the Kid leaned in to kiss her... how Kaede pushed him away and ran home, crying...

"Argghhh..." Kaede groaned hugging her knees even tighter. She regretted it. But then she didn't. _'No... I don't regret it.' _she thought firmly._ ' It's for his own good.' _That last thought caused tears to slide down her cheeks. She laid down her head, suddenly exhausted. _'For his own good.' _she thought again.

_'I'll just hurt him... I don't want him hurt...' _

* * *

><p>Kid banged his fist against his study table for the third time. <em>'Why?' <em>he thought. '_Why did I have to try to kiss her? What was I thinking?' _he groaned. The moment had him transfixed on Kaede and... he wasn't thinking when he inched his face closer. _'It's only been two days!' _He thought, mentally strangling himself. _'Why would I try to kiss her after two days of her being here in DWMA!'_ Liz poked her head through the doorway.

"C'mon Kid. You know it's not your fault..." she said. Kid shook his head.

"Yes, it is my fault! It is! Piece of asymmetrical garbage! I made a girl cry! I don't deserve to live!" he wailed. Liz chuckled softly.

"I think you're mad at yourself for more than just making a girl cry.." Death the Kid looked up at Liz in confusion.

"Of course I am..." he said, but he sounded uncertain of himself. "I should be..." Liz shook her head.

"You know what? Forget it.." she said, sounding exasperated. She turned her back and walked out, muttering "Boys.."

"Girls are such mysteries.." he mumbled. He kicked the table leg, hoping to let off some steam...

_**CRASH!**_

Death the Kid looked down to see his pencil sharpener on the floor, shavings everywhere. He watched as the shavings settled. His eye twitched.

"_**NOOOOOOO!" **_

* * *

><p><em>'Stupid Lord Death's son... what did you do to make her so miserable?' <em>

Kater held his head in his hands, as he tried to come up with possibilities as to why Kaede is so depressed and down right now.

_'He couldn't have hit her... Kaede's stronger than that... same goes with insults...' _thought Kater.

_' Maybe he brought up something that hit a soft spot... like her father...' _suddenly Kater was even more upset. _'No! Don't think about her father...' _he thought quickly.

"You okay?" said a voice beside him, making him jump. Oh. It was just Patty.

"Yeah yeah." Kater said, waving it away. "Just fine." Patty stared at him for a minute before speaking up again.

"Are you sure? You don't look too good..." she paused. "Would you like to go to the zoo? I could show you some giraffes!" Kater chuckled as he looked at the little girl beside him. _'Giraffes, huh?'_ Kater nodded.

"Ok, sure. Let's go." Patty's face brightened like a Christmas tree.

"YAY!" She shouted. "LET'S GO SEE GIRAFFES!" This time, he laughed so loud, people started to stare. He quickly composed himself and headed to the direction of the zoo. Patty skipped along beside him. "It's gonna be sooo much fun!" she sang. Kater smiled, but he was still bothered by Kaede and that Death kid. _'Stupid Kid, what the heck did you do?'_ he thought angrily, trying hard to hide his frustration from the gleeful weapon beside him.

* * *

><p><em>'What the heck do I do?'<em> thought Kid, annoyed at himself.

* * *

><p><em>'I know what to do..' <em>thought Kaede, glumly.

_**Omg, I know. Fail chapter. I'm kind of running low on creativity this week so yeah... please (again) review and/or PM me! Please forgive me if this chapter is way too short. And please let me know if anyone is OOC... I sometimes do that by accident, but I never realize it... Ok thanks! I'll be updating soon! Oh and btw, FAIL ENDING! I FEEL SO ASHAMED! Ok thanks! :)**_


	5. Not a Chapter

_**Hey guys! This is an author's note!**_

_**Yeah, I am sooo sorry for not updating! I've just been really busy lately. Really really busy. Besides, I'm running out of ideas. Can you guys please PM and review for suggestions? And I hate to tell you this... but I'm gonna have to put ALL of my stories on hold right now. I don't want you guys checking every single day, so here's what I'll do... put a story alert or something, I don't know, so when I DO update, you guys will know. Again, I'm really sorry. Really sorry. In fact, this is practically breaking my heart, having to tell you all this... Oh my god, I'm crying...! Lol. Please forgive me! I'm sorry!**_


End file.
